This invention relates in general to methods for determining the tack of materials, in particular composite materials of the type comprising a resin matrix reinforced with fibre material.
Methods for determining the tack of adhesives are known. In these materials the forces responsible for tack are in general various orders of magnitude larger than the composite materials in question. In addition to this, the phenomena underlying attachment of the materials are significantly different. It is therefore felt that the tests developed for adhesives are unsuitable for determining the tack of composite materials.
On the other hand, in the industrial environment there is a need to develop a method of test which can be used to evaluate and compare materials used for the forming of components or for application to a mould or mandrel for the manufacture of particular pieces.